The Queens daughter
by SparkleandShine21
Summary: The princess of the moon is beautiful and looks like a godess. The only problem is her temper. When the prince of earth visits her she plans to give him a run for his money. will she marry him? PLEASE READ, MY FIRST FANFIC serenity/endymion serena/darien
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so i need some critizism. I review on tons of websites like this so its easy for me to see others mistakes but not mine. There isnt a lemon in this chapter but in the next chapter things will start heating up!

Discalimer: I do not own sailor moon

Her long slivery blond hair cascaded from her head down to her ankles as she walked briskly to her mothers room with her best friend layla her pet white tiger by her side.' I wonder what she wants now?' Serenity thought as turned the door handle to her mothers room and opened it.

"Mother?" she called out as she started to enter the bedroom

" Im right here honey"

" What is it that you wanted mother?" Serenity asked

" Oh honey its wonderful! The prince of earth has offered to come and visit, he is looking for a wife and he is thinking of you! isnt that wonderful?" Her mother answered joyfully as she continued brushing her hair.

Serenity stood there in shock. Her mother had never onced mentioned marrige to her, and she certainly wasnt going to marry someone she didnt love. Her eighteenth birthday was a month ago and she knew she had to be married but she didnt expect it so soon.' What the hell? I'm not going to marry a man who thinks I am a possible wife? I am not some object he can pick if he likes it!!' Serentiy thought angrily to herself as she clenched her fists trying to calm the anger that was boiling inside her.' Breathe just breathe' she thought as she started to calm down.

" Mother i cannot marrry anyone who i do not love. I refuse to be held as a trophy wife." Serenity said with confidence

" You will marry who ever i tell you to marry! You will grow to love your husband and anyone as beauttiful as you is bound to bea trophy!" Her mother replied angrily

" I will not have the same fate as you, tied to a man you hadnt talked to more then five times!"

" I love my life and how dare you bring that up! I love your father, Prince endymion is arriving tonight with his parent and you better be on your best behavior, and i mean that tounge of yours. You would be the perfect wife if you didnt open that rude mouth"

Serenity couldnt believe her mother! She was a princess , a human who had feelings and didnt want to be treated as a prize that was chosen and won! She ran out of her mothers room, she didnt want to speak or see her mother ever again. Layla trailed at her feet running behind her. Serenity ran out the back doors of her castle and deep in woods for about 20 minutes until she collapsed and cried.

" Layla what am i going to do? I dont love him and i wont marry him." Serentiy sobbed as she hung onto her friends neck as she cried. After about 10 minutes of feeling sorry for herself she decided that she wasnt going to marry him and she would make sure of it.

" haha look at my dress layla its all stained." She laughed. Her long flowing dress that was pure white was now covered in grass stains.

Serenity finally pulled herself up and smoothed her dress out. She then reached up to fix her hair back into the perfect balls on her head. It was an unusal hair style but lunarian had worn it for thousands of years.

" He wont want to marry me layla I'll make sure of that." Serentiy said with a triumphent smile as she headed back towards the castle with a smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One our before the royal earth famile were to arrive serenity was in her room getting ready in her room for their arrival. She was sitting at her vanity with a long white dress that came up and tied around her neck.Diamonds were laced down the straps and came through the middle of her breast and went under then all the way to the back. It was a stunning dress and made Serenity look even more like a goddes. Her hair which was in its normal style was pooled down the the floor on either sides of her. She was looking into the mirror and hated what she saw. She saw her mother and she was nothing like her. Where he mother was practical Serenity was irrational. Her mother was calm at all times, Serentiy lost her temper often and had the mouth of a peasent. She had a horrible habit of insults that just poured out of her mouth to people who she didnt like. She had made many of men cry at her insults. Serenity took pride in her wit with her mouth, it was her secret weapon. The one thing her mother and her had in common were the strength. They both possed that strangth to command and take the lead in any situation.

Serentiy turn around to see Layla laying on the ground looking at serenity.

" Layla they should be arriving any minute. Would you like too see if the lovley prince would like to play tackle with you?" Serenity asked layla and luahg as she got up and headed towards the front hall where she could hear her guests arriving. Layla tagged along behind with a playful look in her eye.' tonight is going to be very fun' Serenity thought to herself as she head towards the noise.

" Selene its great to see you!" The king boomed as he bowed to the queen

" As you Damion. It has been very long. How have you been?" Selene asked as she bowed back

" Loosing my wife was horrible but me and endymion are doing fine now." He sated with a sad smile

" I am soo sorry for your loss, she was a great woman and a great friend of mine."

" I know but lets not plauge our minds with such sad thoughts, let me introduce my son endymion." The king said as he turned to watch his son enter the hall

Endymion has jet black hair that rested just above his shoulders. He has ocean blue eyes that seemed to have a storm raging within them. He wore a black suit with his chest gaurds and a cape. He was deffenitly the most handsom man Serenity has ever seen as she peeked down below from the top of the stairs." I'll give him that he is handsom layla but thats its" She wispered quietly to her companion next to her.

" Ah endymion i havent seen you since you were a young boy. Why how much you've grown and how handsom have you become." She beemed as he bowed before her.

" It has been a very long time your highness, you look most captivaing as ever." He said with a smooth smile that could melt any womans heart.

" You are just like your father, My daughter is late as always so lets go have some tea while we wait for her to come." She smiled as she headed down the hall and entered the doot to the right

After about five minutes Serenity thought that it was about time to go. so she slowly ascended the stairs and walked down the hallway and stood before the door hearing the convorsaion.

" Its show time" She said reluctantly as she turn the handle and opened the door.

" Here is my lovley daughter Serenity." Her mother said as she stood and watched her daughter glided gracfully towards them and sat in a big arm chair opposite of both her mother and the royal family

" Wow selene she is stunning he said as he turned to serenity and bowed."

" Why thank you , she is my pride and joy." Selene said as she smiled at her daughter

Serenity knew what that smile meant. It meant that you betteer not screw this up.

Endymion stood up and walked over to serenity and smiled at her.

" You are more beautiful then i could have ever imagined." He said smiling at her. He was just about to pick up her hand and kiss it when a low growl could be heard through out the room.

Selene immidelty stood up turned to her daughter with a horrified look on her face.

" Serenity NO!" she screamed

All serenity could do was smile at endymion as a confused look crossed his face right before layla jumped over serenitys chair and landed on endymion. Endymion was so shocked all he could do was stare at the lions green eyes. Every one in the room was quiet. Selene was still standing horrified looking from her daughter to layla. Damion had no idea what to say he just stared at the huge white tiger pinning his son the the ground. Soon Serenitys laugh filled the room and broke the silence. Her mother and Damion look at her as she started to laught uncontrolable. Selene was soo mad!

" Serenity if you dont let him up now i will order layla to be shot! Selene said and immidielty serenity stopped and turned to her mother

" Whats with the seriouse face? It was funny as hell! He shouldnt have tried to touch me you know how layla could be."

" He didnt know that serenity! Let him up immiedilty." Selene said franticly as endymion tried to move only to get a low growl from layla.

" You should have warned him." serenity said looking away from her mother and to layla still pinning endymion to the ground

" She was only playing sheesh" serenity mumbled

" Layla she said why dont you come sit by me?" Serenity asked the big cat in a soft voice and smiled. Layla immidielty jumped off of endymion and walked towards serenity and sat by her knees and snuggled up close. Endymion slowly started to get up and he looked at serenity with anger in his eyes.

" What the hell? What was that for?" He asked franticly getting closer and closer to serenity.

" I would stay where you are because lalya doesnt like men getting to close to me." Serenity said with a sly look in her eyes.

Endymion looked from the cat to serenity sitting the chair nonchanolanty petting layla on the head lovlingly.' How could she just be sitting there after i got mauled' Endymion thought as he stoped moving.

" May i have an apology?" He asked kindly

" No" Serenity answered looking him in the eyes.

" Well why not? I just got mauled by your viscouse cat and you dont apologize?" Endymion asked getting angry

" My sweet layla isnt viscouse and you dont deserve my apology. You dont deserve anything from me. Why dont you just leave." Serentiy said calmly as she got up and walked out fo the door before her mother could even respond to her daughters actions. Suddenly Damions laugh boomed through the room. Serenity wipped her head and looked at him with confusion

" She is such a spit fire, i like her, and endymion look at you all mad because she doesnt give into your charms." He laughed

" Endymion , Damion i am soo sorry for my daughters actions." Serenity said quickly

" Dont worry selene, i like her." Damion stated as the door closed. Both looked up to see endymion gone.

Endymion walked through the halls angrily searching for the rude princess' how dare she' was all he thought as he rounded the corner searching.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay first chapter done YAY

Please review please! i really need feed back thank you! sorry about the format i got a new laptop and cant figure it out yet. haha

May your day sparkle

-Sparkle and shine


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To fall is not to fail

you fail when you dont try

Hi guys this is my second chapter woah! The moree reviews i get the quicker i will update... SO REVIEW all of you! please hehe

there is going to be a lime in this chapter and it will slowly esclate as the chapters increase. The chapters increasing is due to you guys reviewing and telling me what you think.

disclaimer: do not own sailer moon

I'd also like to thank TVobsessed for her input and offer!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked out of the castle doors and intro her mothers garden with Layla walking beside her. She was quietly laughing to herself as she re-played the nights events in her mind. She walked down a long path until she came to a white stone bench next to a fountain. She settled herself down on the bench with Layla's head in her lap.' I wonder how fast him and his daddy left?' serena thought in her mind.

" You were great Layla, i certainly dont think he will be coming around here anymore" She said as she scratched behind Laylas head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion wandered though the castle in search of the princess. He had calmed down quite a bit from all the walking he was doing. He coudn't seem to find the princess and now he was lost. Finally he came to a set of double doors and walked through them. He found himself on the outside of the castle in the back looking at quite and extravagent garden. As he stood there he quielty heard laughing and a female voice. He immidetly set off toward the path leading into the gardnen.After about five minutes he rounded the corner to see the princess sitting on a bench. His breath was immidelty taken from him. She looked like a goddess in that dress and being bathed by the moonlight. He quietly walked towards her.

" Hello princess?" Endymion said as he stood infront of her. Her head immidelty snapped up and stared at him with conufsion.

" Aren't you suppose to be gone?" Serenity asked.

" Do you honestly think a little cat could scare me away from you my beautiful goddess." He said as he flashed her one of his famouse smiles.

" Shut up." she said as she looked down at Layla.

" Exuse me?" Endymion said in shock.

" I said shut up, your stupid flattery won't work on me."

" What is it with you? do you have a problem with me?" Endymion asked in confusion and anger.

" Yes, acutally i do. If you think i am going to swoon over you because you flash me a smile and flatter me you have got another thing comming."

Endymion stared at her in confusion, no women had ever been able to resist his charms and looks and here was this little princess who already hated him. She was beautiful and perfect and he wanted her. She was smart and witty and had a mind of her own. He was aleady falling for her.

" You would be a perfect woman if you just didnt open that little mouth of yours." Endymion said snidly.

Serentity leaped up from the bench pushing layla off as she stood. Annoyed Layla stalked off through the garden away from the argueing royals. Serenity was so angry! She couldnt believe a man who she had never met in her life before was insulting her, in her own home. She would not have it, she would have to show this arrogent ass of a man who she really was. Serenity got really close to his face and glared at him.

" Dont you ever insult me again, and who are you to talk about me? You do not even no me you bastard!" She said sharply in his face. Endymion was immidelty in shock. Had this small little princess just call him a bastard?

" What did you just say?" he asked.

" You heard me." Serentiy said as she started to push past him back down the garden path. Before she could even taken two steps Endymion has caught her wrist and pulled her into an imbrace.

" What the hell--" She started to say but was cut off by his mouth descending upon hers. She was outraged she started to pound against his chest but he wouldnt let her out of his iron grip. She soon started to feel his kiss in all it's glory. She had never kissed a man before and this kiss was everything she had imagined it to be without the fact that she thought the man she was kissing was an arrogent bastard. Endymion was in heaven, her lips tasted like sugard. They were sweet and highly addictive, he couldnt get enough of her and could already feel him self harden at the thought of furthering his advance. His hands soon started to wander from her waste up to her breasts. He firmly started to rub them through the fabric and immidelt they harden and she moaned. Quickly he took the oppertunity of her open mouth and entered it. Serenity was shocked of what he was doing to her. It all felt so good and soon she was responding to his kisses and touches. As she started to respond to his tounge the kiss soon became very heated and less and less innocent then when it had started. Both of them were too lost in eachother had not heard layla walk back to check on her owner. A low growl rumbled from her throat and serentiy leaped away from endymion.

" How could you take advantage of my like that?" She screamed at him as she signaled Layla to stand by her.

" Take advantage? Oh no little one you were enjoying that just as much as i was." Endymion said smugly and smiled at her.

" Dont ever touch my again you bastard, or you will never be able to have children again." She said low and dangerouse. Serenity then turned and walked out of the garden. After she was out of sight she ran all the way back into the castle and into her room and collapsed on her queen bed. Serenity's room was very large with a queen size four post bed. The was were silvery and she had black silk sheets. Her vanity was white and made of the same marble made out of her floors. Her bathroom was extreamly large with a bathtub that could fit 6 people. Layla jumped on the bed and layed down at the end and started to drift asleep. Unlike Layla Serenity was wide awake. The kiss kept playing over and over in her head and even though she was disgusted by it she wanted more. Alot more and that disturbed her greatly. ' i can never see him again' Serenity thought.' Thats it i just dont ever have to see him again annd i will be fine.' Slowly as her mind settled happy she solved her problem she drifted off to sleep.

(serenity's dream)

She was panting hard as a man pumped in an out of her fast and hard. She was on fire and she loved it. Pleasure racked her body as he bent down from above her to suck her pert breasts as they bounced up and down to meet his thrusts. She started to feel her insides coil, she was aching for somthing yet she didnt know what it was." Harder" She manged to wisper through pants." Anything you want." He said as he pushed harder quickly sending her over the edge." ENDYMION!" she screamed as a bright white flash erupted in her eyes.

Serenity sat up in her bed awoken by her disturbing dream. She was panting hard and was very sweaty. She just sat there trying to even her breathing as she tried to wrap her mind around her dream.' Its just a dream. all it wasnt real and it will never be real' She thought as she tried to comfort herself. She quietly got out of bed and entered her bathroom and splashed water on her face. She needed to get a grip. She hated this man and here she was thinking about his kiss and now dreaming of him! This was not good at all she thought. She needed to stay far far away from Endymion as she possibly could. She smiled as she thought about that fact that he was probably already gone and she would only have to deal with him at balls. She slowly climbed back into bed and dreamt of happier times when she was little.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity woke refreshed as the sun shown into her room through her big glass doors the led to her balcony. Serenity got up and got ready for the day. She first took a bath and then dried her hair as best she could with a towel. Next she put on a simple white gown with a silver outline. Next she sat infront of her mirror and finished styling her hair and make up. Soon her stomach growled' Man am i hungry' serena thought to herself and opened up her door and waited for Layla to follow her to get some breakfeast. As she made her way down to the dinning area she was practicly skipping. She had scared away Endymion and would never have to deal with him again. As she came to the dinning room door her stomach dropped. She could hear male voices and her father was away dealing with a dispute between plantes. Serenity slowly opened the door to find King Damion and Prince Endymion sitting at the table conversing with her mother.

" How nice of you to join us Serenity." Her mother said smiling at her.

" I woke up late i apologize." Serenity said as she sat down and two maids served her.

" Did you sleep well princess?" Endymion asked with a smug smile on his face. This angered Serenity so much but she has to keep it down or her mother would suspect somethingand she certainly did not want to explain to her mother what had happened between her and Endymion.

" I slept very well thank you." Serenity replied looking down at the table. She finished as fast as she could. She could not bear another moment in the same room with him. How could he have stayed, she insulted and physically injured him and yet he remained. She was going to have to take drastic measures.

" May i exuse myself i have to tend to my duties." Serenity said smiling at everyone at the table.

" Why yes dear, you may. I hope you enjoyed breakfeast." Her mother said

" Why yes i did, King Damion, Endymion." She said as she turned politly to them and bowed and exited the room with layla on her heels. Immidielty after she closed the door she took off running. She could soon her foot steps running beside her. Someone grabbed her hand and forced her to top. She turned around to see Endymion holding her hand forcing her to stay in her place.

" Let go of me now!" She said angrily trying to free herself from his grasp.

" Why are you in such a hurry?" Endymion asked as she flashed him a smile.

" I am trying to get away from you!" She stated getting more aggitated that she couldnt leave.

" Well why would you want to do that?" He asked innocently.

" Because i hate you, i think your an arrogent bastard and your a pain in my ass. Now let go of me." Shock by her words Endymion loosened his grip. Serenity quickly snatched her hand away from him and ran down the hall way with layla still trailing at her side.

Endymion just stood there and smiled. He was going to have alot of fun with her and he could already tell she was starting to fall from him. She was nervouse around him meaningthat she was scared meaning she liked the kiss. This new brought him great pleasure.' you cant get away from me that easily' he thought to himself as she turned and went back into the dinning room to finish his meal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah that took alot for me. I hope this was better edited i took my time. Please review you dont know how much it means to me. i want to know how you guys think of it. The more reviews the fast i will update! So quickly review each chapter PLEASE

May your day sparkle

Sparkle and shine


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! Chapterr 3!! yay

Sorry it took sooo long, something was up with my email and i didnt get the revised chapter back from my beta reader, but i got it eventually.

I'd like to thank you guys all soo much for the support. This is the first chapter i didnt try and fix myself so the grammar is much better.

I'd also like to thank my beta reader she is truely amazing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity ran down the corridors of her home, desperatly trying to get away from that prince. She ran through corridor after corridor and even though she knew she was far away, to her it wasnt enough. Finally she ended up in a dank corridor rarely used. She leaned against the wall breathing hard. She was freaking out! She didnt know how she could have been so stupid as to let him stop her like that.

'I under estimated him thats for sure,' she thought to herself as Layla rubbed against her leg trying to comfort her.

"Layla what are we going to do? I need to figure out a way to get him away from me and my home."

Serenity leaned against the wall racking her brain for ideas. She couldnt think of any, she tried everything. Her vulgar language towards him didnt work, Layla scarring him didnt work and on top of that he kissed her and she liked it! That was what scared her the most.

'I should have fought harder,' she thought to herself.

Serenity had no idea what she was going to do toget rid of him. Soon she decided that she needed to leave the corridor and speak to her mother. She would need to try and get her mother on her side and if she could she might have a slight chance of getting him away from her. It was a long shot and a risk but she was willing. She finally stood on her own and made her way back in search of her mother.

After about twenty minutes of walking around and asking maids she found her mother in the garden looking at flowers.

" Mother?" Serenityasked as she made her way closer.

" Yes dear?" her mother answered, still staring at the beauty of the flower she held in her hand.

"I need to talk to you...its about the prince." She said quietly looking at the ground.

Serenity didnt want to upset her mother she just needed her to understand that she had a deep deep hatred for the man and couldnt possibly marry him. Her mother finally looked at her and she was uneasy.

"He is not leaving Serenity, he is convinced you are the one for him," she said to her daughter.

" MotherI cannot possibly marry him!" Serenity said louder.

"And why is that?" her mother asked turning her attention back to her flower.

" I hate him! how canI marry a manI hate?" Serenity pleaded. 

"You have only known him for two days dear, and there is a thin line between love and hate remember that," her motherreplied in an aggitated tone.

"I know that.I can tell the difference and there is no wayI could love that man! The only feelingI have for him is a deep deep hatred," Serenity said trying again to convince her mother to ask the prince to leave.

"Serenity give him another chance, you never know," her mother said still looking at the flower. This is when serenity snapped. She had been trying to keep her temper in control but talking to her mother about this subject was like trying to convince a wall to move on its own accord; impossible.

"Mother could you stop looking at that flower and listen to me! I do know howI feel andI feel hatred towards him! Please just ask him to leave and everything will be fine!" Serenity yelled.

"Dont lose your temper with me young lady. I am not asking him to leave until you give him a chance," her mother said looking at her withdisaproving eyes.

"Why can't you listen and trust me? I dont want to marry him. Ihave gave him a chance andI don't like him," Serenitybegged with pleading eyes.

"You andI both know you haven't given that poor man a chance. This conversation is going nowhere. I am not going to change my mind," she said to her daughter as she turned and walked away deeper in the garden.

"Selene, Layla!I can't stand her somtimes!" she said aggitated, and she reached  
down to pet Layla on the head. 

" It seems your mother likes me more then you do,"a male voice stated. Serenity knew that voice anywhere.

It was him! That stupid prince endymion and he just heard her mother reject her owns daughters wishes.

"Isn't eavesdropping a bad habit for a gentlemen like you?" Serenity asked sarcastictly as she turned to face him.

'He looks as handsome as ever' Shethought. 'Bad thoughts! Remember you hate him no matter how good looking he is!' Serenity thought trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

" I wasnt exactly ease dropping princess, you were yelling." He said and smiled.

Serenity just stood there. He had a point, but like hell she would admit that. He was not going to get the best of her. She wouldn't allow it.

She needed to get away fast.

"Maybe you should mind your own buisness and leave mine alone!" Serenity said venomously.

"It is my buisness when you are speaking of me, isn't it my beautiful goddess?" he asked with a smug smile.

"I'm not yours, andI never will be. You need to leave me alone because I will never like you andI will NEVER marry you," Serenity said confidently.

"Oh princess, why be like this? Just give in! You know you like me," he said  
as he took a step closer to her.

"Yes, in your dreams," Serenity said standing her ground. She couldnt let him see her nervous or he would win and she would never let him win --ever!

Before she knew it, Endymion was so close to her she could smell the scent of  
roses on him

'Wow he smells good...' she thought to herself as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you really want to know what goes on in my dreams about you Serenity?" he asked as he leaned down to be right in her face, their lips almost touching. 'SeleneI need to get out of this fast!' Serenity was blushing profusely and Endymion knew he was going to win this round.

Serenity thought fanticly and did the first thing that came to mind. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Take that you bastard," she said with a smug smile. Endymion was in shock, this little girl just slapped him.

"I would advise you to never get that close to me again. Unless you enjoy pain," Serenity said taking a step back.

"I only enjoy it when its from you," he said as he advanced on her quickly. Before Serenity could even react, his lips were already on hers. She tried as hard as she could to escape his grasp by hitting him and stuggling, but he was a full grown man and a strong one at that. She couldn't physically get out of his grasp.

Serenity franticly tried to think of ways to get out of this situation but was soon giving into his  
kiss. As soon as she started to relax and respond to him he pushed her against  
a bush. Soon her knees were going to give way, so he pulled her legs up around  
his waist.

'Oh Selene...' Serenity thought as she was pushed harder into the bush. The kiss soon became more passonate and serenity was loving every minute.

"More," she wispered between breaks for air.

"Anything you want." When Endymion had said this it was like someone had dumped a cool bucket of water on her bringing her back to reality. She tried to unlock herself from his kiss. He was  
ignoring the fact that she was trying to pull away so she bit downon his  
lip.

"What the hell?" heasked as he ripped his mouth away from hers. Serenity  
pushed him hard and unlocked her legs. Once she was saftley on the ground she  
took off running.

"SERENITY, WAIT!" Endymion called after her, but she was already out of the garden and it wasn't like she was going to stop for him anyways.

'Where the heck was Layla when all this was happening?' she thought as she ran through the  
back yard.

"LAYLA!" Serenity yelled still running.

While Serenity had been talking to her mother, a butterfly caught laylas attention and she was stalking it. She wasabout to pounce when she heard Serenity's franitc pleas. Layla took  
off running to find her.

By now Sereinty had entered the castle and bumped into a maid.

"Oh my lady,I am soo sorry," she said trying to explain herself.

"It's fine, just don't tell anyone you saw me," she said already heading towards the end of the hall still calling for her companion.

Finally Layla had caught sight of Serenitys hair rounding a corner so she ran faster. As she  
turned the corner she saw Serenity still running. She picked up speed again and was soon beside her. Serenity looked down and saw Layla falling into step with her. Not even breaking pace she kept running.

"Wherehave you been?" sheasked as she looked down at Layla. Layla looked back at her with sorry and confused eyes.

"I'll tell you later, all we need to worry about it getting away," she said. She was heading towards the stables. She was going to get away fast. As she reached the doors leading to the stables she pushed them open hard and kept running toward the stalls. She saw a stable hand and quikly ran to him.

"Is there anythingI can do for you, my lady?" he asked as he put down the bucket of water he was carrying.

"Yes, get my horse ready now," she said panting.

"Is there something wrong my lady?" he asked with worry.

"NO, I'm fine really. Just get my horse prepared as fast as you can," she said as her breathing started to even. He still looked spectical and she smiled at him.

He didnt want to get her angry so he turned around and headed towards her horses stall. Ten minutes later the stable hand came out with the biggest whitest horse in the barn. She was tall and white with silvery mane and tail with blue eyes. She had just as much attiutde as Serenity so they were immediately companions. Her horse was given to her by her father a week before he died. She named her Thara which means wind.

She quickly grabbed the reins and mounted her.

"Thank you," she said as she signalled Thara towards the forest. Layla had no problem keeping up with Thara because Serenity had often taken her out with rides with her. Soon Serenity was galloping through the forest with Layla at her horses side getting farther and farther away from the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was suppose to be longer but i decided that the second part is going to be chapter four, so expect it up alot faster!

Please review!!!

May your day sparkle and shine!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there readers! This is my fourth chapter wow, i have some good news and bad news. The good news is this chapter is longer then any of the others yay! The bad news is i usually write the next chapter while my beta reader is fixing the earliers chapters but sadly i didnt write one...i will write the fifth chapter but im kinda stuck. I have never had writers block before and man does it suck! So if you have any ideas tell meh! Well on with the story

Disclaimer:do not own sailor moon

Endymion had been running through the castle for almost twenty minutes in search of Serenity. He needed to talk to her, he needed to know why she hated him so much. Soon he ran straight into a maid with a basket full of laundry in her hand. 

"Oh my I am soo sorry sir," she said as she started to pick up the laundry off the floor. Endymion felt bad because he caused the laundry to fall started to help her. 

"It is fine. I should be apologizing to you, Miss, for bumping into you," he said with a smile. 

"Oh no no no, Sire, you don't have to apologize. It is my duty to be more alert," she said as she looked down at the floor trying to hide her blush. 

"No it was my fault, don't worry. I do have a question for you though," he said as he handed her another white sheet. 

"Well, Sir, I might be able to help you, but I am not sure," she said with an uneasy voice. 

"You know the princess right?"

"Why yes! Of course I know Miss Serenity! Why do you ask?" she said brightening. 

"Do you by chance know where she is at the moment?" he asked looking at her. Immidetly she looked at the ground avoiding eye contact. 

"You know where she is don't you?" he said getting close to her. 

"I uhh... I don't persay know where she is, but.." she said inching away from him. 

"It's a yes or no question, now why dont you help me out and tell me?" he asked smiling at her trying to coax her into telling him. 

"I can't. She asked me to not tell anyone and I won't betray her," the maid said with confidence. 

"Aww, Miss she would want me to know where she was, see she told me to meet her somewhere but it has slipped my mind," he said, trying to convince her. 

"She did?" she asked. 

"Yes yes, of course! Me and her are very close and I have been so busyIi forgot the place." 

"What's your name, Sire?" she asked, spectical. 

"Endymion," he said. She immidetly stood up with her basket and started walking away from him. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked 

"I may be a simple maid sir, but I am not uneducated. I know Miss Serenity and I know what she says about you," she said as she continued walking away. Endymion knew that she was his only chance in finding Serenity. So he had to think quick. 

"Wait, I am trying to find her to apologize and make peace with her," he pleaded, he needed her to believe him. 

"I will not tell you where she is, only the direction. Try the stables," she said agitated as she walked away. 

Endymion took off towards the stables. It was the one place he knew where it was because he had kept his horses there when he arrived. He soon got their and ran into a stable mate carrying a wheelbarrow of shavings for the horses stalls. 

"Excuse me, would you know where Princess Serenity is?" he asked. 

"I got her horse ready for her about fifteen minutes ago. She ran out of here like she had the devil himself on her heels," he said and started to push the wheel barrow away. 

"She shouldn't be back for a while sir!" he yelled over his shoulder as he rounded the corner exiting the barn. 

"Damn it," Endymion said defeted. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After about 20 minutes of a full gallope she pulled Thara to a walk. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her thoughts. She needed to think rationally to get herself out of this situation. 

'I can't let him get the better of me. I need to avoid him at all costs until I can figure out away to get him out of my life for good.' Serenity thought as she walked through the deeply wooded forest. 

Serenity loved the forest with all of it's sounds and colors, it reminded her of how beautiful nature can truely be. 

"I wish I didn't have to go back," Serenity said to Layla. "I have no problem getting married, just not now and certainly not him!" she said as she sighed. 

It was starting to get dark and she was getting hungry. She turned Thara around and headed towards the castle at a walk, she had no reason to hurry home and she was certainly going to take her time. An hour later it was pitch black out and she see the light from the castle through the trees. 

"I guess it's time to go back now, right Layla?" she asked as she looked down at the ground at Layla as she walked besided Thara. Serenity slowly made her way into the stables and handed Thara over to a stablehand but not before she gave her some treats. She knew her mother would be furiouse with her; she had just disappeared for most of the day. She opened the back door to the castle and headed towards her room. She would have to deal with her mother later, she needed a bath desperatly. 

She entered her room to find a maid already drawing a bath for her. 

"Thank you very much," Serentiy said as she stripped down and slipped into the bathtub. 

"Your mother said she would like to speak with you as soon as your done," the maid said as she exited to bathroom. 

After about thirty minutes, Serenity knew she had to get out and face her mother. She climbed out and grabbed a towel set down on a table beside her and wrapped it around her. She dried her body and slipped into her night gown. She then dried her hair but left it down, she was just going to talk to her mother and then go staight to bed, so there was no use in doing her hair. She walked down the vacent corridors for it was late and most of the maids had done to sleep. She turned down a corridor to her left and walked down it until she got to her mothers room. She took a deep breath and entered her mothers room. 

"Mother?" she asked quietly, hoping her mother wouldn't hear her. 

"Yes Serenity, I am in my bed." 

She entered her mothers bed room to find her mother reading in bed. 

"Hello," Serenity said quietly, not making eye contact. 

"Where did you run off to for most of the day?" Her mother asked as she set a book down by her bedside table. 

"I went for a ride with Layla," she said finally looking up to find her mother staring at her. 

"And you told no one? Just tell someone before you leave, I was very worried about you," her mother said with a smile. 

'Woah, I guess Endymion hasn't said anything,' she thought as she turned around to leave. 

"Oh serenity, how are you and Endymion? I didn't hear of any fights between you two," her mother asked her. She froze she had no idea what to say. 

"Um... well we came to an understanding," Serenity said without turning around. She quickly exited her mothers room and rushed back to her own room. She felt bad about not telling her mother the whole truth but it wasn't a total lie either. They had come to an understanding: That Serenity didn't want anything to do with him. 

As Serenity entered her own room she found Layla already asleep on the foot of her bed. She walked over to her bed and climbed in. It took her longer to fall asleep then usual for she was dreading the next day and she feared for another dream of her and Endymion. Finally she fell asleep pondering on what to do about Endymion. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning Serenity woke to the sun shining through her windows. She slowly sat up in bed. 

'Wow look at how wonderful it is outside!' she thought as she climbed out of bed and looked out the window. There was a knock on her door and Serenity turned around and stared at it. 

'Is it him?' she asked herself. 'No it can't be he would come to my room someone would see him.' she thought. 

"Come in!" she called out. The door opened and a maid stepped in carrying a bowl of 

water for Serenity to wash her face with. 

"After you are done, Miss, your mother wishes for you to join her and the Royals from earth for breafest immideitly, she said not to be late," the maid said as she closed her door. Serenity didn't want her mother mad at her today, so she quickly pulled on a silver gown with lace and fixed her hair. She walked out of her room and headed towards the dinning room. 

When she entered she saw King Damion sitting across from her mother and Endymion at the end of the table. She tried to hide her horror struck face as she realized that she was to sit next to Endymion. She greeted everyone and took her seat next to Endymion. Their parents were to engrossed in their own conversation to even notice the tension between their children. 

"I was looking for you yesterday," Endymion said not looking at her. 

"Oh," was all Serenity said as she continued eating her breakfeast. 

"Why did you leave in such a hurry?" he asked now looking at her. 

"No reason," she said still staring at her food. She could hear Endymions chair slide against the floor as it got closer to her own chair. She immidietly tensed up. 

"Crap crap crap,' she thought as she tried calm herself down. Her pride would not allow her to let Endymion have the satisfaction of knowing he made her uncomfortable. 

"Oh, I think you know the reason," he said quietly. 

"I think the reason is, that you liked me kissing you so much that it scared you enough to make you run away," he wispered in her ear. 

His hot breath on her ear made her start to get wet in her lower regions. When she gave him no response he lightly placed his hand on her thigh. When he heard no objection he slowly started to move his hand upwards towards his goal. All this time, Serenity was in shock. 

'He knows' she thought desperatly she barley noticed the intruding hand getting closer and closer to her nether regions. When his hand finally rached its destination he slowly outlined her pussy. 

She gasped, it all felt soo good and here he was taking advantage of her in front of her mother. It was all soo dangerouse and it turned her on even more. He slowly started to message her through her dress as she felt her become wetter and wetter. Serenity felt a hot sensation in her stomach and it kept pooling downwards. She was soon finding it hard to breathe as his hand pressed harder onto her. She was forced to bite back her groan when she felt him hit her jewel. She was starting to shudder now with every movement he made. 

'Oh Selene,' she thought as she was slowly losing herself to the pleasure he was bringing her. All of a sudden it felt like there was a coil in her stomach and it was being wound tighter and tighter. She knew what was about to happen and right infront of her own mother. This thought shocked her back to reality as she quickly stood up. This movement had brought their parents attention from their conversation to Serenity. 

"I do not feel well. I am going to retire to my room," Serenity said as she walked out of the dinning hall. After she closed the door she stood there trying to re-collect her thoughts. After about two minutes of trying to regulate her breathing she took off sprinting up the stairs heading towards her room. Once she got there she closed the door and locked it tight. Layla who usually slept in raised her head from sleep and looked at serenity with confusion. 

"Oh my Selene," she said outloud to herself. 

'How could I let him do that to me? I don't care if he is handsom and witty, he cannot take advantage of me!' Serenity thought to herself. 

"Oh no Layla something is dreafully wrong with me, I'm thinking semi good thoughts about him," Serenity said quietly as she went to look in the mirror to find her face rather flushed. 

There was knock on her door which made Serenity jump. Thinking it was a maid or her mother she unlocked the door and opened it to find herself staring into ocean blue eyes. 

"Crap." she said outloud as she tried to slam the door in his face, but he was too quick and he stuck his foot in the doorway and pushed the door open. Serenity started to back away from him as he shut the door behind him and locked it. 

"Why Princess? Why did you leave breakfeast so suddenly?" Endymion asked innocently. This made serenity snap, anger boiled inside her. 

"Why you-- are you crazy? How dare you touch me without my consent?" she asked as she walked towards him. 

"I didnt hear any objections at the time," he said smuggly as he waited for Serenity to get close enough to he could caputre those sweet lips with his own. 

"I was in shock!" she argued as she stood infront of Endymion. She cocked her hand back ready to strike him and as she did he caught her hand inches before his skin. She stood their horrified, she had no escape and she had put herself in this situation. 

"Well, let me shock you some more," he said before he swooped down and captured her in a breathtaking kiss. 

All the while, Layla just sat there on the bed, she didnt know if she should attack him because she might hurt Serenity in the process and she didn't see Serenity objecting. Endymion soon feeling her knees get weary back her up into a fall for support. 

Serenity could feel the same heat burning in her stomach again. Oh how she loved his kisses, she would never admit it to him but they were wonderful. His mouth was skillfull and knew all the right places that drove her wild. He reached down and put one of her legs around his hips and hiked back her dress. His hand slowly made it's way under her dress and journyed to her hot core. He heard her gasp as he pushed back her underwear and rub his finger along her opening. 

"Oh my," she breathed as he started trailing kisses down her neck. His finger slowly dipped into her hot channel as she bucked her hips in response. Happy with this, he started to pump his fingers out of her harder and faster while adding one more. 

Serenity was in heaven, she had no idea that her body could posses this much pleasure ever! She almost screamed when she felt his thumb press against her jewel firmly which left her shuddering. She could start to feel that inner coil start to wind up as he went faster and harder. 

Endymion was in awe of how beautiful she was with her head thrown back and her mouth open in an 'o' shape. He could feel her start to cum as she tensed. So he leaned forward and wispered in her ear: "Come on serenity you know you want it." 

After hearing that serenity immiditly came , her scream was silenced by Endymion covering her mouth with his. She could feel him pull away his fingers and push her leg down so she could regain her balance. All Serenity could see when she finally opened her eyes were blue ocean eyes staring back at her.

Cliffy? i little one i guess anyways expect my fifth chapter out later this month but if i get alot of great reviwes ( HINT HINT all of you who read and dont review ! bad bad bad) ill get the chapter out sooner 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay a month TISK TISK ME, but i would like to say it isnt all my fault. My beta reader who is amazing was a little slow, but i dont mind it gave me time to write the next TWO chapters yup i have already have two more waiting to be sent and eddited because of my horrible grammer skills. Also i have been on a two week vacation YAY and i was a little side tracked. Sorry :D Anyways i have another story about serenity and endymion that is being editied so look for that one. I am not sure on the rating yet though... Anyways on to the story

Disclaimer: I dont not own sailor moon

"Get out," Serenity said angrily looking at the ground.

'What just happened?' she thought to herself as she tried to get away from Endymion.

"Serenity-" Endymion started but was soon cut off.

"I didnt think it was that hard of a command to follow, now unless you want Layla to show you, you better get out." Serenity said staring into his eyes intently. He could see anger and confsusion

'She is so young and more innocent than I thought...'

Endymion nodded and walked to her door and exited without pausing and quietly saying he was sorry. After the door closed Serenity collasped on the floor, she couldnt move her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out how in Selene's name she let that happen. Layla seeing Serenity in distress jumped down from the bed and padded towards him.

"Keep him away from me, thats all I need."

Serenity needed time to think, she knew that something must be wrong with her but was shaken out of her thoughts when there were three knocks on her door. She got up and straightened herself and practiced her smile, making it beilievable before she opened the door to her room. When she opened the door she saw her best friend and prince of a close star, Seiya. Serenity screeched with joy and launched herself into his arms in a fit of giggles. Being used to Serenity, Seiya knew this was coming and caught her easily.

"Seiya, I can't believe your here!"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and dropped by."

"How long are you staying?" she asked exitedly as she dropped from his arms.

"As long as I can, I've missed you so much," he said and then heard a growl from behind Serenity and saw Layla poking her head around Serenity's legs.

"And you too Layla," He paused. "I heard a suitor has come to persue you?" When Seiya mentioned this Serenity's eyes darkened with anger and cunfusion. Seiya being extremly close to her picked up on this immideitly.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"Oh nothing, nothing I can't handle. As long as you're here, I couldn't care less about him."

"Serenity...I guess I'll just drop it, anyway I was wondering if your stomach could bere anymore food and eat lunch with me?" Seiya asked with a smile.

"Oh of course I can eat more!" she laughed as she hooked arms with him and headed towards the stairs. What Serenity didnt know, was Endymion had been there the whole time and watched her and Seiya. He was so jelious it took all his self control not to knock Seiyas lights out. He exited the dark corner he had been residing him and watch Serenity happily bound down the stairs with Seiya.

'I know I messed up really horribly, but I can make things better, I'm sure of it.' Endymion thought to himself as he headed in the other direction.

--

Serenity and Seiya had been the best of friends ever since they were old enough to speak. Back then the stars were still stabilizing their economy from a war that recently happened so education was not a priority.

The royal children were sent to the moon to be educated and that is how Serenity and Seiya met. Through the years their friendship developed and they spent almost every weekend together until recently. Seiya was in the misdts of training to become a Starlight warrior and he rarley had time to leave and visit Serenity. Seiya loved Serenity deeply and wished for her to marry him and when he heard of prince Endymion he came as quickly as possible. Both of them were in the garden sitting at a stone table have a snack. Layla was laying on the ground snoozing as usual.

"How have you been?" Seiya asked while taking another sip of his drink.

"I have been better, but I'm fine, how have you been?"

"Fine. Tired from training."

"Yes, I remember now why you ambandonded me," Serenity said with a smirk.

"I never ambandonded you, I simply went on vacation," Seiya said smiling, at this Serenity started to laugh.

"Now I remember why I kept you around, you are great company."

"Oh and I thought it was for my good looks."

"What good looks?" Serenity asked smirking.

"Oh how mean you are, has that prince done this to you?" When Seiya said this, Serenity went quiet and her eyes darkened.

"No."

"No? What is wrong?" Seiya asked despratly he had never seen serenity act like this, she was always a joyus person.

"Nothing, I wish to not speak of him, but I must be going for a short while, you'll stay for a while right?" Serenity asked Seiya as she got up.

"Of course," he said similing. Serenity had no where she had to be, she just couldn't speak to Seiya about him.

'Seiya is my best friend, but I can't tell him; he will kill Endymion...! Though its not a bad idea, and I don't want to lie to him,' Serenity thought to herself. She heard a twig snap she turned around and expected to see Layla, but no one was there.

"Layla?" Serenity called quietly.

'Something isn't right.'

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in between two thick bushes. Covered by the shubbery no one could see them.

"LAYL-" Serenity started to scream but her mouth was quickly covered by a hand.

"Serenity, I need to speak with you," Endymion said as he slowly moved his hand from her mouth.

"About what?"

"You know what, stop acting like a child." Serenity noticed that Endymion wasn't acting normal. Usually he was smiling and relaxed but now his jaw was clenched and his sholders were tensed.

"I am NOT acting like a child, your acting like a child pulling me into this bush!"

"I could never aproach you, you would have run away. I'll meet you on your balcony at eight and if you don't come out I'll find you." And with that he was gone.

Serenity stood there in confusin but soon climed her way out to find Layla searching the ground around the bush.

"Dont worry Layla im right here." She smiled as layla bounded over to her side.

--

Eight at Night

Serenity had just entered her room it was already eight and she was going to be late to her little "meeting" but she had lost track of time when she was with Seiya. She had been in the library reading one of her favorite books when Seiya came in and took her for a walk through the gardens. When she entered her room she went straight to her mirror checking her apperance.

'Why do I care what I look like?' Serenity thought to her self as she headed to the glass doors draped in silky white fabric that lead out to her marble balcony. Serenity turned around to see Layla jumpiing up on her bed.

"Layla why dont you go down to the kitchen and see if they have any meat for you? I will only be a moment." Layla quickly jumped off the bed in excitement. Serenity then turned and made her way to the blacony doors. Before she took a deep breath trying to center herself and calm herself down. When she opened the doors she saw Endymion looking at the sky straight at the earth.

"Do you miss it?" Serenity asked before she could catch herself.

"Yes, very much so." Endymion said and turned to face her. Serenity had to keep her mouth fight to keep her mouth from gaping over as she looked at him. She never really noticed how handsome and gallient he looked until now. He looked so forgein to her, standing there without a smile in front of the earth.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Serenity was so shocked when he apologized it took her a few moments before answering him.

" For everything, this is not how I pictured how it would be, usually women throw themselves at me and you didn't, it caught me off gaurd."

Serenity could find no emotion in his face, it was like a stone wall.

"You expected me to be like everyone else?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yes, but i was wrong and I'm glad," Endymion said as he turned around back facing her to gaze at his home once more.

"Why are you glad?" Serenity now was walking towards him to get a better look at the earth, she secretly had always wanted to go there.

"You're different, you have a temper and an opinion. You are a person and have feelings and you have no problem speaking what you think. All the royal women in my kingdom are like robots that never say a word out of line. They have no opinion, their mindless and that is why I intend to marry someone who challenges me. If I wished to marry a doll, I would." Serenity was in shock she never heard Endymion ever speak of anything besides himself or her. Come to think of it her and endymion never really talked -- they were always arguing.

"You don't care that I have a temper and a toungue?"

"No, it makes you all the more perfect."

"You think I'm perfect..." Serenity said so softly, that if Endymion had not been standing right next to her, he probably wouldn't have heard her. He now looked down at her as she gazed into her eyes.

"Yes." It was the one syllyble word serenity had been dying to hear, no one had ever said that to her besides her mother and even she said it less and less these days.

"All royal men have such an expectation of me to be this quiet girl and when they find out I'm not, they run with their tail between their legs," Serenity said looking away from him.

"Those men are fools and were never worth your time." Serenity looked back up at him, there was no smile on his face but his eyes were swiming with emotion and she could see it. His emotions were like waves that never stopped moving crashing into eachother. Endymion brought his hand under her chin and tipped it up as he moved his face downwards slowly. She knew he was giving her the chance to reject him, but she wouldn't. She saw a new side to him tonight and she like it a lot. She even started to realize that their arguments were always entertaining and she was done being scared of the physical moves he made on her.

This kiss she welcomed openly and she was going to enjoy it without any regrets. When his mouth met hers it was warm, sensual and inviting. He slowly started to move, encouiging her to give in. This kiss was different from every kiss he had given to her before. They had been raw with passion this one was soft and it seemed to say: "I'm sorry."

' I accept.' She said before giving in and starting to react. He then licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. At first she was hesitent to let him in, afraid the kiss would turn out to be like the others but she decided to do the one thing she never thought possible; trust him. When she opened her mouth his tounge slowing entered her mouth and started to gently message her tounge and searching her mouth as if he was trying to memorize it. He then slowly pulled away, Serenity was surprised by this because she had always been the one ending the kiss and leaving him wanting more but this time it was her who was wanting. She undertsood why he pulled away when she opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. There shown deep in his eyes was uncertainty, he was making an effort to apologize and he wanted to do it right.

"I'm not mad," Serenity said and she could see the relief wash through his eyes and his facial features started to relax.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. I let you kiss me, I wanted that one. I want to get to know you more Endymion, I have judged you to early and for that I am sorry." Serenity said turning away from him.

"Dont be, I judged you too."

"Tomorow, lunch; Just the two of us judgemental people," she said with a smile.

"Yes, that would be lovley and Layla?"

"I believe Layla has her own plans around lunch time but thank you for remembering."

"Your welcome, I shall see you then princess."

"Oh and before you go, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." It was all Serenity said before she entered her room. Endymion was grining ear to ear when he jumped off her balcony and made his way across the palace walls to his own room. Both Sndymion and Serenity slept soundly that night dreaming of eachother.( It IS corny... but it kinda fits )

--

The next morning, when Serenity woke up, she found Layla snoring at the end of her bed with a bone in her mouth. The sight made her smile, it took her a moment before all of last nights memories came rushing back into her head. She was happy and it was because of him, for once she didn't question it or get scared she was just going to let it be. She got out of bed and woke up Layla by patting her on the head.

"Wake up Layla, don't forget today is your check up day," Serenity said as she walked into the bathroom to wash and get ready for the day. She laughed when she saw the horror struck look on Layla's face, she hated check up day.

Serenity bathed and washed her hair for about thirty minute before getting out of the bathtub. After drying herself off she went to her closet and picked out a light pink dress that was off the shoulder and covered in lace.( A/N i'm getting sick of white dresses...) She then sat at her vanity and skillfully styled her hair in her "odangos" before applying light make up. She then got up to exit her room she noticed that she didnt hear Layla following her and when she turned around she saw Layla laying on her bed still looking at her defiently.

"Come on Layla," she asked but Layla didnt even blink.

"Layla you know its nessecary now stop acting like a kitten and move," Serenity said again but Layla stayed where she was.

"Okay you want to be this way? That's fine we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you come willingly an get it over with and spend the rest of the day with me or you can sit there and wait for me to call the vet in and tranquilize you and then you'll be asleep the whole day and wake up hungry. Now which is it easy or hard?" Layla quickly jumped off the bed and made her way over to Serenity with an angry look.

"I'm glad you were on the same page, now lets get breakfast before the docter comes and gets you," Serenity stated as she walked out with Layla on her heels. She made her way down ghe hall and stood outside the dinning room but turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"I would rather not have breakfeast with them, lets have a light on just you and I," she said and smiled at Layla as they headed towards the kitchen to have breakfeast.

--

( In the kitchen)

"Miss what would you like?" the chef asked Serenity.( Everyone calls her "Miss" 'cause she doesnt like to be called princess as home)

"I would like eggs, sunnyside up with potatos bacon and toast."

"Always an apitite, huh Miss," the chef said jokingly.

"Always. Oh and Layla would like to have some chicken and bacon please."

"Yes Miss," the chef said as he walked away. When Serenity looked down at Layla she could see the fear and annoyance in her eyes. Her and Layla were extreamly close and could read eachother like books.

"Now Layla it only happens once every three months and you know its a must if you want to sleep in my room, but if you don't want to sleep in my room and sleep outside all alone and cold by all means: don't let the docter look at you to make sure your healthy."

Layla just grunted because Serenity knew Layla hated sleeping outdoors and loved her bed. Soo the chef came in and sat their breakfeasts infront of them and left to resume the food he was cooking before. After about twenty minutes a maid came in and told Serenity that the doctor was here to see Layla.

Serenity quickly finished her breakfast and brought Layla to the doctor before leaving she gave Layla a kiss of support on her head.

"What to do now?" she wondered. "I know! I'll go rest in the gardens before my lunch." After deciding she walked out of the castle and headed towards the garden where a huge white oak tree stood. It was her favorite place in the whole palace. The oak tree was pure white with green leaves and it was surrounded by her favorite flowers; earth roses.

She sighed as she leaned against the tree and letting her legs crumple beneath her.She never had time to sit here and enjoy the scene anymore. She had her studies, but was off for two months because she was soo advanced in all of her subjects, except math-- she was average.

"Hey there." Serenity looked up and saw Seiya smiling down at her.

"I thought I would find you here."

"You found me."

"How are you?"

"I'm really great actually," Serenity said remembering last night.

"Thats great, where is Layla?"

"She has a checkup and it wont be finished till after lunch."

"Oh, wanna have lunch with me?"

"Oh thank you Seiya, but I promised I would have lunch with err- someone else."

"Who?"

"Someone." Serenity didn't want to tell Seiya about Endymion, at least not yet and it wasn't like they were together it was a friendly lunch. But Serenity knew Seiya would probably insist on joining them and she wanted or it to be just her and Endymion. No distractions.

"Haha, alright then Miss Mysterious. I'll find you later okay, we can go swimming?"

"Yeah that would be great! I have to go anyways." Serenity got up and watched Seiya leave before she went to see Endymion.

'Better safe then sorry,' she thought as she headed towards another section of the garden with a stone table that she usually had lunch at.

She figured Endymion would find out where. When she turned the corner she already found him sitting in one of the chairs staring at a fountain. He heard her coming and stood up to welcome her, instead of the hug she thought she would just get she got a quick peck on the cheek.

'Cute,' she thought.

"Hello," she said as she sat down and took a sip of water.

"Hello. How was your day? I didnt see you at breakfeast."

"Yes, I had to eat quick becase Layla had an appointment. Did you miss me?" she said smugly.

"Always, it was boring all my father did was talk."

"You and your father get along, do you?"

"It must seem that way." Endymion said as he his eye brows furrowed in thought.

"Seem that way?"

"My father and I do not speak much anymore, we differ in opinion on many things now."

"Like what?"

"My step mother," he said quietly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. My mother died when I was young from an illness and he recently just remarried, but he married a doll -as I like to call them. I thought she was fine but she started spending more time with me and I soon found out she had married my father so her life would be finacially stable and she realy wanted me."

"That's horrible! Why isn't she here and what is her name?"

"I convinced my father to make her stay at home, and her name is Beryl."

"I'm sorry, I lost my dad too," she said as she reached to put her hand on his and leaned forward. Endymion taking this as an invitation he leaned in further and captured her lips in a sensual kiss.

"SERENITY" Screamed a voice and they imidietly pulled apart and searched to see who had screamed her name.

'Oh no.'

DUN DUN DUN aha well tell me what you think and dont be too mad at me for the delay.


End file.
